Sábado de Manhã
by BlackPads
Summary: - Sabe Marlene, eu gosto muito de você, sempre gostei.


Disclaimer: estes personagens não me pertencem, e sim à nossa querida J.K.

* * *

><p>Sábado, 23 de setembro de 1978<p>

Lá estava eu, em pleno sábado, com uma manhã de primavera linda lá fora, sentada de frente para a janela, relendo as anotações de História da Magia da Lily, totalmente entediada, enquanto poderia estar aproveitando o dia em Hogsmeade. É isso o que os N.I.E.M.s fazem com a vida de uma pessoa.

As palavras do livro começaram a ficar borradas e eu comecei a imaginar como seria o meu dia se eu não estivesse estudando, no Três Vassouras tomando uma cerveja amanteigada gelada, fazendo absolutamente nada mais além de relaxar com o Sirius do meu lado. Para tudo! _Sirius Black_? Eu, Marlene McKinnon, estava sonhando acordada com o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts? Não, isso não tava acontecendo, não mesmo, de jeito nenhum. Eu havia resistido por muito tempo àquele corpo de deus grego, não ia ser agora que eu iria ceder. Deus grego? Eu devo estar ficando louca.

Eu devo ter falado a última frase um pouco alto demais, porque, de repente, eu fui interrompida da minha discussão interna por ninguém menos que: Sirius Black. Eu mereço, eu devo ter feito algo muito ruim com Merlim em uma vida passada para merecer isso.

- Então Lene, finalmente resolveu admitir que é louca por mim?- ele tava rindo de mim! argh, que garoto arrogante!- Eu vim aqui pra perguntar se você não quer, – eu nem deixei o cachorro falar, já sabia que ele iria me convidar, pela milionésima vez pra sair. Fui curta e grossa – Não mesmo, Black. Quando eu resolver sair com você, por favor, me interne no St. Mungus.

Ele fez cara de quem tá magoado, mas eu não acreditei na cara de cachorro sem dono dele, garotos que nem ele não tem sentimentos. Mas antes que eu pudesse por um fim na 'discussão' ele falou de um jeito bem rude comigo:

- Mas me diz Lene, porque que desde o primeiro dia em que eu venho tentando te chamar pra sair, você sempre diz não sem nem ao menos pensar a respeito? O que eu te fiz pra você agir assim comigo?

Eu fiquei sem fala. Nunca havia visto ele explodir daquele jeito, parecia até que eu realmente tinha machucado seus sentimentos. – Sirius eu...

- Sabe Marlene, eu gosto muito de você, sempre gostei, mas toda vez que eu tento me aproximar, você me dá patada, e nunca me dá a chance de provar que eu mudei.

Há! Sirius Black? Mudado? Como se eu fosse muito acreditar nisso. Caramba, desde o 3º ano eu vejo o menino com uma garota diferente por semana... Mas peraí. Ele acabou de dizer que gosta de mim? Que gosta muito de mim? Não, ele tá falando isso só para eu ficar de quatro por ele que nem todas as outras, e aí ele finalmente vai ter o meu nome na listazinha dele. Não, eu não caio nessa.

- Sirius, eu te conheço desde o 1º ano, e você sempre foi o garanhão que conseguia qualquer menina, e depois de ficar com ela, descartava como se ela fosse nada. O que me faria acreditar que agora você realmente resolveu mudar, que se eu ficar com você, você não vai simplesmente me usar como todas as outras garotas? Que você não vai me decepcionar?- o pensamento que vinha me atormentando desde o começo das aulas saiu como um jorro de palavras, antes que eu pudesse me frear, a coisa toda já tinha saído. Que ódio! Idiota, idiota, idiota. Agora ele vai saber que você gosta dele. Que merda.

- Lene, olha...

- Não, olha aqui você Sirius, eu tenho que estudar muita coisa ainda e você está me atrapalhando, então se você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer... – eu não consegui terminar a frase, pois em uma fração de segundo Sirius já estava em cima de mim e havia colado seus lábios aos meus.

Eu, ao invés de fazer as coisas que eu sempre fazia, como, gritar, empurrar, xingar, bater, etc., eu deixei ele aprofundar o beijo. Não me pergunte o porquê, na hora fiquei sem reação, e o meu lado que acha o Sirius o ser mais gostoso existente, foi quem correspondeu ao beijo dele.

Senti o beijo dele até as pontas dos pés (coisa de livro de romance, mas realmente aconteceu isso!). Nunca tinha ficado com um garoto antes que, fosse tão suave e intenso ao mesmo tempo, a fama de que ele beija bem é verdadeira, afinal. Mas antes que eu pudesse realmente aproveitar o beijo, Sirius o interrompeu, e antes que o meu lado racional voltasse e começasse a xingar a mãe dele, ele se abaixou e sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz rouca:

- Lene, quer namorar comigo?

Eu não disse nada e apenas voltei a beijá-lo, dando finalmente a resposta que ele tanto queria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bom essa é a minha primeira fic, bem pequenininha, veio do nada no meio da aula e eu resolvi postar. Eu queria saber o que vocês acharam, então, por favor, deixem reviews ^^


End file.
